War Is Sweet
by Sairyoku
Summary: This is pretty much a story where a lot of the POV is that of the main villain, a mysterious ninja that's a part of a three man squad that seems to be trying to start a war between the Five Great Ninja Nations.


Okay, this is for one of my friends, Tyler. Hope you all like it.

------

She frowned to herself as the kunai sliced through the young boy's organs and his bright brown eyes quickly lost the light of life. The kunoichi pulled her arm back and allowed the young Genin to fall to the ground. All around her were the sounds of countless groans and screams of terror as the members of her squad quickly finished off all survivors.

"What to do now..." she whispered to herself as she knelt down and wiped away the blood onto her victim's clothes. "Parts of the village are on fire." She looked around. "That won't do." She walked down the blood stained street at a calm and casual pace. "We need the remains to be clear."

A soft whisper met her ears and a slight grin tugged at the corner of her mouth. "Sairyoku." A wraith formed in front of her -- that of a long deceased friend. "The Village Hidden in the Leaves has sent a small squad to check on this village."

"Are they already aware of the massacre?"

His shadowy gray face did not change its expression. "No. It is a simple Jounin leading two Chuunin and a Genin."

"I see." She was disappointed. "But at least we won't have to wait long before the real panic ensues."

The surface of the wraith's form fluctuated. "What will you have me do?" His language was dark and ancient -- alien to an extent.

"See to it that the fires don't spread to any more buildings."

With another dark whisper, he faded away to do as she had ordered.

"Captain Sairyoku!"

She looked up and found the only male member of her squad. "Yes, Daisuke?"

"We have two hostages." He replied, his amber eyes sparkling. "We're leaving it up to you to choose which one we'll use."

"Let's get this over with." She sighed.

They walked together through the now dead village. The blood had soaked into the ground, the plentiful number of drinking fountains were running red, and there were areas where one would almost have to climb over the bodies. It had been a rather prosperous village prior to the attack.

Daisuke led her into a building that they had chosen to stay and then inside to find a crying child and a screaming mother. The other member, Kanashimi, stood over them, an angry expression on her face.

Sairyoku crossed the room and knelt down in front of the little boy, "Hello."

He trembled and tried to crawl away from her, his eyes wide in fear.

"Leave him alone!" The mother screamed.

Sairyoku looked up at her, coldly, "Kanashimi, kill her."

"Mom!" The little boy screamed as the white haired kunoichi drug her outside and ended her life.

"It's a lot more quiet now." Daisuke muttered.

The leader of the squad turned back to the boy and placed her hands on his cheeks, "Shh. Don't cry so hard, little one." Her voice was soft and comforting. "It'll all be over in a little while and you'll be with all of your friends and family.. well, maybe. Now, little one... look into my eyes."

He looked up at her, unable to look away. Her peculiar eyes widened and then narrowed.

_She now stood within the boy's mind. It was jumbled and unorganized. The mark of an innocent child._

_"It won't take long for me to have this boy under my control." She walked deeper into his thoughts. "Soon, Konoha. Soon."_

-----

Kakashi followed the blonde, his attention focused on his book. For reasons that no one really understood, Naruto demanded on leading the way to a village he had never before visited. Sakura followed him with an aggravated expression on her face while Sai took notes about their behavior.

"Kakashi Sensei, how long before we arrive?" The pink haired medic ninja inquired.

"Oh?" He looked up from his book. "Well, it shouldn't be too long. An hour or two and we should be able to see it."

She turned back around. "Okay."

The Jounin went back to reading and before long, they were just starting to get to a point where he knew they should be able to catch a glimpse of the village... except there was smoke.

"What happened?!" Naruto shielded his eyes from the sun with his hand.

"Help..."

They all looked up and saw that a little boy was stumbling toward them, his hand outstretched. Sakura and Naruto ran to his side and caught him before he collapsed. Kakashi put his book away. The situation had completely changed.

"What happened?" Naruto demanded.

The little boy looked up at them, a delirious glint in his eyes. "They're dead... all dead." He held onto Sakura. "Ninja attacked..."

Naruto looked up at Kakashi, "We have to find out who did this!"

Kakashi sighed and looked up in the direction of the village. "You're right." He calculated their chances and what could happen. "We have to find out where the ninja originated."

Sakura felt the boy's forehead. "There's something wrong with him, but I don't know what."

The silver haired Jounin knelt down in front of him. "He might just be in shock." He, too, felt the child's forehead. "Hmm."

"Come on!" Naruto clenched his fists.

-----

"How long before you think they'll arrive?"

Sairyoku looked over at her companion. "I'm not sure, Kanashimi." She closed her eyes again and focused on the boy, controlling him. "But it won't be long. Get ready."

Daisuke unrolled one of his scrolls and touched up on some of the details with a pencil. "Guess we'll have to wait to find out about them." He muttered under his breath.

The white haired girl on their team just sighed in boredom and stretched out on the floor between her teammates. "Ready to go?"

"Let me finish this." His soft voice was firm. "Then we can spread around hints of the Raikage's activity."

-------

Sai flew over the city, looking closely at everything. The entire time he had a stange feeling that something very dark and very evil was watching him -- almost as if it was stalking him. Needless to say, he went back as soon as he was done checking to see if there were any survivors.

Naruto stood beside the boy, a glint in his eyes that spoke of his desire to rush in. "What did you see?!"

He dropped from the bird and released the jutsu. "There doesn't seem to be any survivors." He walked over to Kakashi as he gave his report. "And there seems to be a strange chakra there."

"A strange chakra?" Kakashi repeated. "Did you see anything suspicious?"

"Parts of the village were burned, but it seems as if they were contained just recently, but there are no signs of any surviving citizens." Sai replied.

The silver haired Jounin thought for a little while. "I guess we need to find out where the Ninja came from and, if we can, what their purpose was."

"Let's go!" Naruto turned to face the village and to lead the way.

When they arrived, the gruesome sight made Sakura sick. Children, women, the old, everyone had been killed and left lying in the middle of the street. It had happened quickly, signs of panic were obvious by the damage to the buildings.

Kakashi led the way through, moving quietly and slowly so as to not fall into an ambush. The others followed their lead. "Cover me." He walked up to a pile of bodies and knelt down beside them. "This..." He lifted his headband so that he could use his Sharingan. "This seems to be a technique that the Land of Lightning uses... even the traces of chakra seem to be like some that I've seen before."

"But why would the Raikage attack a village in the land of Fire?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi sighed. "Truces are broken regularly." He replied. "This seems to be an attack meant to draw out a response from the Village Leaf Village."

Naruto clenched his fists. "This is sick. If they wanted a war, why did they attack a helpless village?"

Sakura gasped. "That's a Genin from the village over there." She ran over and looked down at him with sad eyes.

Sai continued to watch for an enemy attack. "That most likely means that the Jounin Sensei was killed too, right?"

The little boy stood behind them, watching them do everything with a blank expression on his face.

The pink haired medic turned and looked at him with concern. "What's wrong?"

He held his head and moaned. "My head hurts."

She walked over and placed her hand on his forehead. "He has a fever." She picked him up and motioned for them to follow. "He needs to be treated."

"It hurts so bad." He whispered, his eyes becoming dimmer.

Sakura's eyes widened and she placed the boy down before she focused her chakra to her hand and checked his vitals. "He's dying."

"What?" Naruto came to his side. "But why? He was okay before, wasn't he?!"

"I don't know why." She shook her head. "He doesn't appear to have been poisoned."

His eyes brightened suddenly. "Voices!" He cried, holding his head. "The darkness!"

The ninja watched in surprise of the boy thrashed for a few moments as his life drained from him. Kakashi's eyes were wide in shock.

"What's happened?!" Naruto demanded, shaking the little boy. "Why did he die?!"

"Naruto, stop." Kakashi spoke harshly. "We have to get out of here."

Sakura looked up, a surprised expression on his face. "So the Raikage is responsible?"

Sai shook his head. "We haven't gathered enough information to completely believe that."

Kakashi looked at them firmly. "There is something strange happening. With this Sharingan, I can see the flow of chakra. Someone completely re-wired his and killed him just while we were speaking." He held a hand up to the destruction. "And there is no sign of a large group of people attacking this village. It seems as if the only people to pass through here were the villagers who were killed."

"So the enemy's very powerful." Sakura commented and placed the boy on the ground.

Sai's eyes widened and Sakura found herself pinned to the ground by the strange boy. In her place was a kunai.

"It's time to go!" Kakashi ordered.

As they ran by, the silver haired Jounin picked up the kunai. It would hopefully have the secent of their assailant on it and then they would be able to track them down after he had returned to Konoha and gotten an appropriate team.

"You're not getting away without a little trouble."

They stopped and looked behind them. It was a girl that seemed to be in her late teens. She had peculiar eyes: they were black with purple and grey rings and then a light grey pupil was in the center. There were no weapons in her sickly pale hands, but she exuded a sense of authority and death that would take a person's breath away and inspire a sense of desperation to escape.

"Why did you kill everyone?!" Naruto yelled at her.

She looked at him calmly, a smirk tugging at her lips. "You of all people would be angered by massacre?" Her voice was almost teasing. "Are you not aware of what is trapped inside you, waiting for any opportunity to get out?"

His eyes widened. Sakura glanced at him and then glared at her with her fists clenched.

"Are you working with Akatsuki?" Kakashi demanded. "Or are you working for the Raikage?"

She just smiled. "It would be a waste of time to work with a criminal organization that's doomed to fail."

"Shut up!" A shadow clone of Naruto appeared behind her.

The girl knelt down, a kunai suddenly in her hand, and took out the clone. Then, she rolled out of the way when Sakura attempted to punch her. Seeing an opening, her peculiar eyes narrowed, she came to her feet and then focused her chakra to her mucles to deliver a devistating blow that sent the pink haired medical ninja flying through the wall of a house.

"As I said, you aren't going to leave without a little trouble." With that she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Sakura!" Naruto ran into the building to find the pink haired girl lying on the ground, holding her gashed open side.

Without anyone noticing, their enemy had pulled out another kunai and fatally wounded the medical ninja of the group.


End file.
